1. Field
This embodiments disclosed herein generally relate to model assembly with video game interaction and more specifically to a plurality of blocks which are assembleable into various configurations with orientation sensing and data communications capability for interaction with a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer video games provide a virtual simulation of various devices and creatures interacting in an environment presented on a screen display. For players of such video games it has become desirable to interact physically with the game to add realism and to provide greater mental stimulation than merely interfacing with the game through a computer keyboard or game controller. The Wii® device by Nintendo allows a game player to create motion and interaction in a video game through physically manipulating a wand type device. Simulation of swords, golf clubs and numerous other devices can be accomplished with the single hand held device.
Children find creation of structures and devices using such building elements as LEGO® building blocks to be stimulating and enjoyable. This form of play provides an excellent creative outlet furthering imagination skills and developing motor skills, geometric perception and sense of achievement through actual building of a physical structure.
Finally, development of simplified robotics system kits such as those provided under the trademark MINDSTORM® have created the ability to assemble robots and other devices which are controllable through a range of motions. Anthropomorphic devices, wheeled vehicles and manipulating devices such as cranes and claws can be assembled and controlled providing highly sophisticated educational capability as well as entertainment.
The ability to assemble a physical structure or device and have the structure or device describe its physical structure to a video game and interact with the video game within the virtual environment provided by the game as well as a physical environment associated with the device is not present in the current art.
It is therefore desirable to provide individual building blocks having communication capability for interaction with a computer video game for physical assembly display and dynamic data interaction. It is further desirable that the individual or assembled blocks have relative orientation sensing capability upon assembly with additional dynamic data generation capability for motion, position or device interaction.